


A Good Day

by ScarlettArbuckle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Background OT4, Bottom Prompto Argentum, Glove Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Top Ignis Scientia, Trans Ignis Scientia, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettArbuckle/pseuds/ScarlettArbuckle
Summary: Prompto enjoys a lunch break with Ignis.(Background OT4 (Noct/Prompto/Ignis/Gladio), some minor action with Gladio/Prompto, but mainly Ignis/Prompto.)
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	A Good Day

You know… really, Prompto wasn’t exactly sure how long he’d been laying in the center of his and his boyfriends’ king-sized bed. A few hours, at least? Because it’d been probably nine or so when he’d stepped out of his post-workout shower and right into the image of Gladio dangling a well-loved set of brown-leather cuffs in one hand and a blindfold eye mask in the other. The cuffs had been cool as Gladio carefully secured them around his wrists, still stiff from their time hidden away, locked in the toy chest underneath their bed, and the blindfold was soft and well worn, thin enough that Prompto could feel the fond kiss that Gladio planted against his eyelid. 

“You’re gonna have a good day now, yeah? Just be a good boy and let's get you ready.” The shield had purred against his ear, warm lips catching at his pierced ear lobe as he guided Prompto onto his belly. Lube slicked fingers worked their way with painstaking patience inside him, thick and fucking _nice_ \- but with a clinical detachment, and nothing but a damn low chuckle as the gunsman groaned and humped into the mattress beneath him, desperate for more friction.

There was a well-practiced routine here, right? Yeah, it was still fresh and new, but practiced! Today was one of those rare as heck days when the stars aligned JUST right to allow for this rarest of treats; a day where Prompto had no scheduled Crownsguard training or photo assignments to turn in, and his boyfriends’ schedules aligned just enough that they could make it a day of fun for all of them.

And they’d long since learned that morning was the best time to get Prompto nice and ready; after exercise and a long, warm shower, he was loose limbed, relaxed, and easy to open up on Gladio’s skilled fingers. “Fuck-- Gladdy, please, I wanna--” He groaned, biting his lip with a shiver when that hand pulled out of him - only to gasp and pinch his knees together, his groin throbbing as a generous helping of warmed up lube was dribbled into him, then plugged up for later.

He was left alone with Gladio guiding him into his place, and a lingering, warm kiss and caress of his cheek, and drifted off to sleep some time later, unsated but patient. 

So… it must be… noon now, right? Because his thighs and belly were still warm from a small patch of sunlight that filtered across the room and over the bed. Testingly, Prompto tugged at his wrists, the leather cuffs now warmed by his body heat, soft and comfortable, but ungiving where they were secured to the subtle rings built into the base of the headboard.

He wasn’t sure what had finally made him wake up… until the bed sank under the weight of someone sitting next to him. Initially, surprise jerked through his stomach, but soon enough Prompto was smiling in realization, angling his face and lifting his chin in hopes of a touch - and as soon as the velvety soft caress of a gloved hand gently cupped his jaw, a thumb stroking against his lips, he knew exactly who it was. “Iggy…” He sighed, shifting closer as best he could, in his position, turning his face to nuzzle happily into the touch. The soft chuckle from above him was a beautiful reward for his warm welcome, as was the sweet shift of leather as Ignis’ hand slid down to his neck, briefly but firmly bracing against it as he shifted closer. Gladio enjoyed touching sensitive places by surprise, relishing in the squeak and jumps he could elicit from the blonde, but despite the blindfold Ignis always broadcast exactly where he was going to touch; in this case, by shifting his hand lower, sweeping briefly over his twitching belly, nudging his thighs apart with a patient tap of his fingertips. He hummed his approval as two fingers skimmed past his rapidly plumping cock, and instead traced the outline of the plug where it met his body, the sound reverberating against Prompto’s chest as he wriggled under him, whining quietly at the intimate touch after hours left alone. “Ah, you’re still so relaxed… wonderful,” Ignis all but purred, his other hand caressing Prompto’s cheek, only to chuckle as the blonde eagerly kissed at his palm, mouthing at the creaking leather with nipping teeth and an impatient groan. With one shift of his hand, Ignis pressed his thumb past his lips, and Prompto moaned, eagerly sucking at the digit, despite the earthy smell and taste of the leather.

The fingers between his legs hooked around the flanged end of the plug and tugged, gently, until the toy slid free of his body, tearing a shiver and soft groan from the smaller blonde’s lips. The bed shifted again and the delicious gloved finger pulled from his mouth, instead bracing against his neck as Ignis moved further down the bed, settling between his legs, nudging Prompto until he’d draped his legs over Ignis’ thighs. Ignis was still dressed in the starchy stiffness of his work trousers, but judging by the drag of silicone against his thigh, Prompto would guess he’d switched his usual packer out for a strap on before Prompto had even woken up. And fuck… something about how fast Ignis wanted to take him, now that he was here, made this even HOTTER.

It was like… Ignis had only come home for lunch, to gobble Prompto up before he ultimately headed back to work - and knowing that Gladio and Noct would likely come in later only made his head swim with impatient excitement. He whined again, tugging at his bonds as he scooted his hips closer - then gasped as Ignis carefully squeezed his neck, signalling him to be good and patient - which he obliged with a pouty frown. 

Once he’d settled, Prompto felt Ignis’ hand drop from his neck, instead grabbing his hip in a firm grip, holding Prompto still while he likely guided the head of his cock into place, grinding slowly and carefully until it found purchase, catching against Prompto’s prepared hole just enough to elicit a sharp groan of approval. With careful rolls of his hips, Ignis pressed deeper inside; Prompto immediately forced himself to relax, closing his eyes behind the mask, teeth sinking into his lower lip as Ignis drove in slow. Then, he was drawing out again in a slow, slick drag that left Prompto breathless and shuddering, his thighs tensing around Ignis’ hips. Immediately, though, Ignis stopped, the hand on his hip tensing, and Prompto paused, mind a buzz of confused arousal.

Why was he…? Oh. OH. Fuck. Knowing Iggy he was probably making that cute, concerned face at him, trying to decide silently if Prompto was okay or not - how many times had his boyfriends told him that he acted like he was dying during sex, with all his cries and tears and o-faces? It was what started this blindfold thing in the first place, he’d just got too damn embarrassed by their worried faces--  
  
But they’d planned for that. “Green - green, baby, feels so good…” Prompto gasped, and immediately he was rewarded as Ignis slammed in suddenly and deeply, dragging a sharp, surprised cry from Prompto’s throat as he arched beneath him. Immediately, as Ignis began to grind into him in quiet apology, Prompto burst into breathless giggles, emboldened by the low, amused chuckle he’d torn from Ignis. The pressure against his forehead told him Ignis had leaned their faces together, his breath warm and comforting against his cheek - Prompto leaned in to kiss him, and immediately the game reset. 

Ignis’ gloved hand caught him around the neck, pushing him back down as Ignis straightened, setting a new, intense pace of thrusts, which Prompto quickly matched with eager rolls of his hips, gasping out his approval. “Gods, thas’ good- so good, yeah, y’feel amazing-'' Prompto babbled breathlessly, tugging against his bonds with a drawn out moan as the soft leather dropped from his neck and instead roved down his chest, caressing the planes of his chest. Dammit, leather had no reason to feel that good just pinching his nipple and groping his tit, not when he had a COCK up his ass, tapping into his prostate with almost every thrust, but it DID, and every tug at his chest sent a shudder down to his core, made him clench around Ignis, made his legs quiver with building tension. “Ah… beautiful. That’s good, Prompto, just like that…”

First the hand, then a hot, searing mouth that skated down his neck, sharp ivory teeth catching at the freckled skin there, sucking and biting and leaving throbbing points that made his belly twist - 

There was a quiet buzzing, a vibration Prompto could feel just enough to know it was there, and once he knew, he focused on rolling his hips just right, grinding back up into Ignis so he could catch that toy between their bodies, and though he couldn’t see it he could FEEL the jolt that sent through Ignis as the vibrator hit him just right. They continued this way - deep, powerful thrusts, interspersed by moments where Ignis buried himself deep, rolling his hips in sensuous circles against the vibrations - then back again to thrusts. “Prompto- hah… oh, love, just like that- _yes_.” Ignis purred approvingly above him, his voice low and tremulous with exertion.

This couldn’t go on forever, even if Prompto wished they could subsist in this space of give and take forever - but sure enough, eventually Ignis, fingers clumsy and more rough than usual, gripped his hip for dear life, holding him down as he fucked mercilessly into him, and astrals above Ignis hadn’t taken his glove off, the soft, warm leather was grabbing his cock, pumping him, squeezing just right-- and Prompto was seeing stars, even through the blindfold, spilling hot against his naked stomach, crying out mangled, nonsensical words - 

But the best part, easily, was Ignis slowly grinding into him again, bowing over Prompto, hips and thighs shuddering as he pistoned his hips, riding out his own orgasm.  
  
“Fuck yeah baby… come on, Iggy-” Prompto slurred, wrecked from his own high - and just a single roll of his hips was enough. Ignis jolted and moaned wretchedly, his fingers buried bruisingly into Prompto’s hips, then fumbling to quickly turn off the toy, unclipping it and dropping it off to the side dismissively. Prompto wanted to tug off his mask, to see if Ignis was still prim and proper, or if he was just as unkempt and wrinkled as Prompto hoped he was- but he was still tied, and knowing the schedule of the day he probably would be for some time yet.  
  
As it was… Prompto listened to Ignis zipping up, to the crinkle of a condom being thrown away, to the footsteps carrying the toys to the bathroom to be cleaned, later. Then Ignis was back, sitting beside him and pressing a warm kiss to his sweat slicked forehead, a bare, ungloved hand caressing his cheek. “You’re alright, darling? I must head back soon, but Noct-”  
  
“Mm. Yeah-- awesome, Igster! Super duper.” Prompto interjected, quickly, not wanting Noct’s turn to be ruined. He added a big grin, for good measure, which probably looked silly as hell when he was sex mussed and blindfolded, but eh. Whatever. A pause, then Ignis laughed gently, brushing damp bangs back from Prompto’s forehead. For a moment, as Ignis ran a warm rag over him, Prompto worried he wouldn’t… but then--  
  
“Mm. My apologies, you were… so very good for me, Prompto. So good for us.” 

Warm relief surged through Prompto, and like that he sagged in boneless happiness, humming demurely as he finally let himself bliss out from the experience. Good. He was good. “M’happy, Iggy. M’gonna wait for Noct-” He was interrupted with a kiss, slow but deep, with intent glides of Ignis’ tongue that quickly stole his breath away. When Ignis pulled back, Prompto felt his thumb press along his lower lip. “Now now … until I head back, just focus on me, darling. That’s it… I believe I can take a few more minutes for you…”

Oh. Oh… _nice_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to let me know if you catch any errors (PM if possible!), if you would like me to add any tags also.


End file.
